Plateado y Gris no son iguales
by Tadakuni-San
Summary: La confusion y la culpa son malos consejeros.
1. Chapter 1

Oboro sabe que Ella esta allí porque Él se parece vagamente a alguien que Ella ama, pero no le importa realmente.

Aun cuando Ella suele gritar el nombre de Él en sus oídos parece no afectarle o al menos no se lo hace saber a Ella. De vez en cuando Ella intentara que Él coma algo dulce, pero en realidad no hay nada dulce que pueda darle satisfacción personal. Quizás Ella y solo un poco.

Cada vez que visita Edo se encuentra cayendo en la cama con la chica de cabello lavanda y pareciese que lo único que consigue de Ella es sus gemidos y algo de placer. Pero, que puede esperar un asesino después de todo.

Al final de cada noche Ella dormira despreocupadamente sobre Él. Aun cuando Ella sabe quien es Él, y para Oboro eso es increíble porque cualquiera que estuviera en una habitación con Él, ni siquiera se atrevería a pestañear.

Pero esa noche es distinta, Él sabe que Ella soñara con Shiroyasha cada noche. Pero no es a Gintoki a quien llama esta vez.

_**Oboro**_...

Él se congela cuando la escucha llamarlo.

Cuando Ella despierta en la madrugada se encuentra sola. Ella esta acostumbrada.

No es como si Oboro la amara... o Ella lo amara a Él.

* * *

**Solo un poco de fuego para estos dos personajes sin amor y sin conexion aparent**e.


	2. Chapter 2

Oboro ingresa sin heridas visibles ante su maestro pero eso solo llama aun mas la atencion de Utsuro.

\- Entonces, asi de bien fue tu mision de hoy?.- Utsuro mira al cuello de su primer estudiante.

\- Fue sencillo.- Oboro menciona, finalmente termino el trabajo a mitad de tiempo para poder ver a Sachan.

\- Comprendo.- Utsuro se quito su capa y extendio la mano para Oboro.- Ven.

En la mente del peligris el miedo se extendia sin una sola señal externa. Oboro sabe que no es Shouyo quien esta ahi, a Utsuro le gusta lastimar todas las cosas que su sensei amaba, por eso intenta destruir a los 3 de la Shouja. Por eso cada tanto, lo lastima físicamente.

Oboro siente que merece aquel sufrimiento, después de todo fue Él quien destruyo a su maestro junto con sus sueños. Los pasos van lentos y firmes hasta que llega frente a Utsuro. La mano de Utsuro se apoya en el hombro del primer estudiante.

\- Sabes que mi sangre clama dentro tuyo.- Utsuro menciono oscuramente.- Necesito recordarte quien eres y lo que eres.

Oboro mira a los ojos de Utsuro y sabe que necesitara jurarse a si mismo que no dira nada de Sachan. No necesita mas aves enjauladas.

\- Te ves un poco terco hoy.- Utsuro sonrió, Oboro sabe qué eso significa dolor para Él.- Hagamos esto mas claro para ti.

* * *

Sachan esta limpiando una mesa mientras siente la mirada asquerosa de unos clientes en su trasero. Ser kunoichi a veces significa juntar un poco de dinero extra para las cuentas.

El pequeño bar de Kuraki le sirve para solventar algunos gastos tontos que tiene, aunque Ella lucha por no asesinar a cuanto cliente pervertido se le insinúa.

\- Oi cerda.- la voz de Gintoki suena detrás de Ella llamando su atención.- Estas en el camino.

\- Gin-chan.- Ella se sorprendio de ver al peliplateado alli. Pero entonces Ella noto a Tsukuyo tras Gintoki.- Tsukki.

\- A un lado cerda que voy tarde para un trabajo.- Gin-chan casi la hizo caer pero se dirigio al bar segudo por Tsukuyo que solo le sonrio al pasar.

La noche se hizo larga entre su sorpresa, pero al final noto la cercania entre Tsukuyo y Gintoki. Aquello la enfermaba sobre todo porque estaba segura que Gintoki se estaba encargando de que Ella viera que no tenia chances de estar con Él.

La kunoichi dejo su bandeja en la barra al terminar su turno y luego de recoger su abrigo camino lentamente por las calles nevadas en dirección a su pequeño apartamento. Ella paro frente a una tienda de dulces y se quedo mirando. La vendedora estaba cerrando pero la saludo amablemente. La chica de cabello lavanda sacudió su cabeza y siguió hasta llegar a un edo market.

Al tomar una canasta noto las nuevas jump colocadas en el revistero. Nuevamente sacudio pensamientos sobre Gintoki y llego a los estantes de comida. Ella observo detenidamente los alimentos precocinados alli.

Unas barras de pescado llamaron su atencion y decidio tomarlas junto a otros paquetes. Mientras esperaba para pagar se quedo pensando si Él vendria esta noche. Aunque Ella insiste en preguntar que alimento prefiere Él nunca le dice nada realmente.

Oboro, Asesino y rival de Gintoki. Ella aun no entiende como cayo en esto con aquel hombre. Pero es algo que aunque la confunde, tambien la llena. Oboro esta tan vacio como Ella y eso hace que sienta que hay algo mas que solo ser pateada como un perro.

Cuando Ella paga por sus compras, sale nuevamente a la calle fria mientras sigue pensando en el hombre de cabello gris. Ella sospecha que Él esta cerca de los 30 mas o menos. Al final en terminos claros no sabe demasiado. Quizas deberia preguntarle.

Ella llega a su departamento y sabe que Él esta alli. Lo nota por el olor a antiseptico en el aire, pero sabe que no hay prisa. Oboro cssi nunca inicia las relaciones sexuales entre ellos, asi que Ella deja su abrigo en un pequeño banco y ordena los paquetes en la heladera.

Sachan termina sus asuntos en la cocina y va a su baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Cuando termina y esta a punto de ir a su habitacion escucha la puerta siendo golpeada insistentemente. La kunoichi suspira amargada y ve por la mirilla.

El cabello plateado se distingue con facilidad

\- Gin-Chan que haces aqui?- Ella habla a traves de la puerta.

\- Kuraki me pidio que te trajera tu paga.- Gintoki menciono sin expresion aparente.

Sachan sintio el sonido de la puerta de su habitacion deslizandose. Oboro sabe que Gintoki esta aqui y eso solo significa que...

El picaporte gira y Gintoki entra despreocupadamente mientras la aparta casi estrellandola contra la pared.

\- Oi cerda no tengo toda la noche.- Gintoki siente un olor extraño que no reconoce.- Oi stalker estas quemando algo?

\- Estoy en medio de algo.- Sachan empuja el peso de la puerta pero el samurai la esta aplastando.- Puedes marcharte?

\- En serio una cerda como tú?- Gintoki rie audiblemente.- No puedo imaginar que clase de cerdo podria estar contigo.

Sachan empieza a rogar que Oboro no este lo suficientemente cabreado para atacar a Gintoki por lo que esta haciendo.

\- En fin no podria importarme menos.- Gintoki arroja el dinero en el suelo y cierra la puerta quedando afuera- Imagino que es tu forma de ganar dinero extra.

Sachan se queda de rodillas cuando el peso de la puerta se libera. Acaso el insinua que Ella esta prostituyendose? Ella se coloca de pie y toma el picaporte para abrir la puerta pero la mano de Oboro se estrella impidiendo que se abra.

\- Dejame! - Ella gime molesta.

Oboro no dice nada mientras mantiene la mano firmemente impidiendo que salga. Él comprende porque Ella esta molesta.

Sachan muerde sus labios y unas lagrimas amargas resbalan por sus mejillas. Ella se rinde y se marcha a la habitacion mientras sostiene la toalla contra su cuerpo. Oboro echa el cerrojo e ira tras Ella luego de asegurar y cerrar las ventanas. El asesino encuentra a Gintoki casi en la oscuridad sentado mirando en direccion a la ventana. Es una suerte que el departamento este a oscuras.

El asesino no se alarma, si Gintoki los interrumpe o vuelve a tratarla asi, esta vez va a asegurarse de matarlo.

Ella esta sentada en el futon cuando Oboro entra y desliza la puerta tras Él.

\- Mis anteojos se rompieron.- Sachan menciona y Él ve que estan al lado del futon. El golpe de la puerta los debio romper.

Oboro se sienta al lado de Ella dejando que se recueste en su hombro.

\- Que edad tienes?- Ella pregunta.

Oboro se queda en silencio. No es nuevo que Ella quiera saber mas sobre Él. Pero no quiere que se aferre a Él, quiza no le quede mucha vida despues de todo.

\- No lo se.- Oboro susurra.

Ella cierra los ojos y empieza a dormirse. Esta bien, ninguno puede hacerse promesas. Porque ambos estan tan lastimados que prometer algo, solo los dañaria mas.


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro de una hora comenzara a amanecer, pero es la primera vez en todos estos meses que Ella lo ve permanecer aún allí, aunque sabe que no está durmiendo. La kunoichi ve con curiosidad la forma en que el cabello gris desordenado cae a los lados de su rostro, luego esta la cicatriz que lo caracteriza, ella nunca ha preguntado sobre eso, pero tiene curiosidad.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Ella indagó sin saber muy bien porque él aun no se ha marchado.

\- No.- Oboro monosílaba y luego de unos segundos ella lo ve sentarse en el futón. La sabana se desliza de su cuerpo hasta exponer todo su cuerpo lastimado, lo que hace que Sachan sienta mucha pena.

\- Una ... misión? - Ella vio las marcas punzantes en la espalda blanca, no puede ignorar saber que está sufriendo. Y alli es donde su mente hace corto circuito de nuevo, Él es un asesino, enemigo del shogunato ... enemigo de Gintoki.

Él no contesta, simplemente se marcha al baño dejando a la kunoichi mirando a la oscuridad que se difumina lentamente.

* * *

_La katana se detuvo para su sorpresa a un centímetro de su garganta, Ella simplemente se quedo viendo a los ojos cansados del hombre frente a Ella._

_Sachan sabe que debió sospechar de una misión tan bien pagada. Ella no imaginaba que le encargaron matar a uno de los maestros de Tendoshu Naraku._

_Usualmente disfrazarse y matar a sus objetivos es sencillo, la mayoría son cerdos sucios que ven un poco de piel y pierden la cabeza, pero esa treta no funciona con el lider de Naraku, y ese fue su error fatal._

_Sachan tiene los ojos fijos en la mirada agotada de Oboro._

_\- ¿Quien te encargo el trabajo? .- Oboro se coloca de rodillas sin mover un centímetro la filosa hoja del cuello de la joven de cabello lavanda._

_Sachan permaneció en silencio, Él puede cortar su garganta, Ella no va a rebelar sus contactos._

_\- Quien te contrato para matarme, esperaba que tu murieras.- Oboro aparto la katana del cuello de Sachan.- No haré el trabajo sucio para alguien más._

_Ella se quedo con los ojos fijos en la figura del Líder de Naraku, con toda probabilidad tenia razón. Ella sabia mucho sobre su red de contacto y este era uno de los trabajos por fuera de la Oniwabanshu, lo que significaba que no podías confiar en que no la hubieran vendido por un precio, o por información._

_\- Márchate.- Oboro enfundo su katana y le dio la espalda a la joven quien permanecía atrapada contra una pared, su ropa estaba desgarrada en las partes donde el corte filoso habían llegado marcándola._

_\- Eres tan engreído que me das la espalda? - Ella grito furiosa. Ella no iba a deberle su vida a aquel bastardo. Sachan era un maldita kunoichi capaz de enfrentarse a todo un ejercito._

_Los ojos de Sachan se desenfocaron cuando sus lentes se caían, lo último que vio del líder de Naraku fue su espalda._

* * *

Sachan se levanto del futon lentamente, luego de cubrirse con una remera larga camino despacio hasta su cocina. Ella noto sobre su mesada un pequeño pote con ungüento verde, Ella suele usarlo para las lesiones de sus misiones. La Kunoichi sonríe, Ella no lo ha comprado, por lo que entiende que Oboro lo deja allí para Ella, es su forma de decirle que se cuide. No tienen otra forma de decir nada, de prometer o besar con el alma.

Ella no va al baño a buscarlo, probablemente Él se marcho hace un rato.

Sachan prepara una taza de té y espera sentada en la cocina que amanezca. Ella solo desea que nunca se desdibujen los limites de su conexión con el enemigo. Los latidos y gemidos de dolor, los silencios llenos de comprensión y la leve esperanza de que nunca termine.


	4. Chapter 4

Los colores danzaban alegremente en la tela, pero para Sachan eso solo significaba que se veía lo suficientemente llamativa para tener éxito en su misión. Ella amaba su conjunto usual de ropa, y solo una variante de rosa de vez en cuando. Pero su misión la obligaba a vestir con una falda tan corta que era una suerte que su trasero no se viera, la blusa estaba desprendida hasta el segundo botón dando una vista de sus pechos calientes.

La mitad de los hombres del lugar estaban con los ojos clavados en Ella. La kunoichi de cabello purpura, ahora con una peluca negra, se sienta con las piernas entrecruzadas mientras abre grandes los ojos mirando a todos lados como si esperara a alguien. Su objetivo ya esta aquí, pero necesita traerlo lo suficiente para evitar testigos y que su cliente no se vea envuelto en el escándalo.

Ella ve a los hombres acercarse a su lugar y sabe que tendrá una noche larga.

* * *

Oboro está de pie mirando a la forma en que Ella camina sin balance de un lado al otro mientras el sujeto la sostiene de la cintura y besa su cuello. El asesino sabe que este es el trabajo de Sachan después de todo, Ella se encarga de los cabos sueltos dentro del Shogunato y si no fuera porque están en los lados opuestos, podría reclutarla para ser una agente doble muy buena.

La mano del sujeto se desliza en un terreno menos caballeroso y aprieta el trasero de la kunoichi quien ríe estrepitosamente y lo empuja a un callejón oscuro. Los ojos de Oboro van mas atrás y ve la silueta de dos agentes de Shinsengumi que ha visto antes, Hijikata Toshiro y Okita Sougo. Eso solo significa que en unos segundos pasaran por aquel callejón y la descubrirán. El asesino tiene que admitir que Ella no está al nivel de aquellos dos samurais. Todo aquello se traduce a que terminara en la prisión. Oboro toma su bufanda y cubre todo su rostro solo dejando visible sus ojos.

Sachan siente los labios bajar por su clavícula y se siente asqueada cuando la lengua del hombre roza su piel. Ella lleva su mano bajo su falda en busca de su arma, pero el liquido caliente que escapa por la boca del hombre la hace separarlo y ve horrorizada la sangre corriendo por la boca.

El grito femenino es genuino y un segundo después Hijikata y Okita doblan por la entrada del callejón alarmados por el grito de una mujer.

El cuerpo del hombre cae pesadamente y el brillo de una espada sale de él haciendo que Sachan note al sujeto tras su objetivo.

\- Oi, quieto.- Hijikata da la orden de detenerse.

\- Creo que no va a detenerse.- Okita dice cuando el sujeto totalmente cubierto corre al fondo del callejón y empieza a escalar sin problema a través de las paredes con gran habilidad.

Hijikata mira a la mujer de paso, Ella está en shock. Sougo se le adelanta y saca su bazuca midiendo al objetivo.

Una explosión hace vibrar todo el callejón y despiertan a Sachan de su sorpresa. Ella nunca se dio cuenta que los estaban siguiendo.

* * *

Sachan se limpia el cuerpo con fuerza, Ella no puede creer que no se diera cuenta que un asesino los seguía. Lo que mas le causa impacto es que no este muerta. El asesino fue cuidadoso, su objetivo solo era matar a Kiyo Sakayamo. La kunoichi suspiro y miro al techo, Ella siempre está al filo y sabe que es matar o morir,pero nunca se siente así de expuesta.

Ella escucha los pasos del otro lado de su baño y solo unos segundos después se tranquiliza, El olor a antiséptico le dice que Oboro está aquí.

La kunoichi se siente raramente animada, saber que está viva, y también él hace que se alivie.

La puerta del baño se abre y Ella cierra la ducha girando para recibir alguna mirada extraña del hombre de cabello gris mientras se coloca los lentes, pero solo ve el uniforme negro y todo el rostro cubierto, excepto por los ojos donde las ojeras se ven claramente.

\- Eras...- Sachan abre sus ojos como platos y de la sorpresa pasa al enojo.- Porque diablos te metiste en mi misión? No necesitaba tu ayuda.

\- Los agentes de Shinsengumi venían un poco mas atrás.- Oboro llevo su mano al nudo que ataba la larga bufanda y la desenrollo haciendo que Ella vea el polvo saliendo de todo su cuerpo.- De no haber intervenido te hubieran atrapado con toda seguridad.

\- Puedo lidiar con la Shinsengumi.- Sachan siseo molesta y estiro su mano para llegar a su toalla. Ella se cubrió y lo observo esperando algun tipo de reacción.

Oboro se quedo mirándola sin ninguna emoción nueva, se veía cansado y no tenia la costumbre de cruzar muchas palabras con Ella.

\- Buenas noches.- Ella siseo molesta con el asesino y se quedo cruzada de brazos.

Los ojos cansados de Oboro siguieron sin ninguna expresión pero el mensaje fue recibido. Él se giro y salio del baño sin voltear a verla. Ella sintio una culpa automática que no sentía hace mucho cuando lo vio desaparecer.

Sachan apretó la toalla y corrió fuera del baño, él solo trataba de protegerla después de todo.

La espalda de Oboro estaba allí y Ella choco contra Él. ¿Que hacia parado allí de ese modo?

\- Vaya Vaya, Sa-Chan.- Gintoki dijo mirando con sus ojos de pez muerto a ambos.- Te sabia que harías cualquier cosa por atención, pero esta escoria.

Sachan saco la cabeza y vio la expresión de Gintoki, su mano estaba en su espada de madera. Oboro permanecía con una expresión dura en su rostro. No podía fingir que no conocía a Sachan, Gintoki no era tan idiota. Su única opción era derribar a Gintoki y llevarla con él, su destino seria la cárcel de otro modo.

\- Retrocede.- Oboro le dijo a Sachan quien seguía mirando absorta a Gintoki.

\- Gin-San, no es lo que parece...- Sachan sintio las emociones revolverse y traicionarla.

\- Eres mi aliado o mi enemigo?- Gintoki apunto con la espada a en dirección de ambos pero su pregunta iba a la kunoichi.

\- Y-yo... Yo...- Sachan apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo asustada, Ella noto la tensión en los hombros de Oboro y la impaciencia en los ojos de Gintoki.- Soy tu aliada...

\- Entonces vas a ayudarme a detenerlo.- Gintoki noto una emoción extraña en los ojos de Oboro al escuchar lo que Ella respondió.

Sachan trato de centrarse, algun día esto pasaría, Ella y Oboro se separarían eventualmente y tal vez esto solo tenia que pasar. Ella estaría algun día con Gintoki, esta podría ser la oportunidad de darle algo que ninguna otra mujer le diera, el asesino de su maestro.

La kunoichi vio la espada en la parte de atrás del obi de Oboro y llevo la mano rápidamente allí, pero no debería haberse confiado de aquel modo. La mano de Oboro se disparo y la tomo de la muñeca haciéndola girar varias veces y enviándola a volar contra Gintoki.

Sachan sabia lo que Oboro pretendía con aquello, la utilizaría para que Gintoki bajara la guardia y tener tiempo a tomar su espada para matar a Gintoki. Pero contrario a lo que Oboro y Ella esperaban, Gintoki se hizo a un lado dejando que Ella pasara de largo y golpeara contra un mueble.

Varias bombas de humo reventaron bajando la visibilidad y haciendo toser a Sachan. Ella escucho el enfrentamiento un poco mas adelante. Poco a poco se movió a gatas hasta llegar a una silla donde guardaba sus kunais, rompiendo el tapiz los tomo cuando escucho un cuerpo caer pesadamente no muy lejos suyo.

Cuando el humo se disipo Ella vio a Gintoki lleno de agujas y sangre en el suelo.

\- Shiroyasha, las criaturas celestiales cambiamos nuestros métodos cuando alguien que ha perdido las alas descubre como subir un poco.- Oboro miro al cuerpo de Sakata en el piso.- No te resistas a la voluntad de los cielos. Fue una estupidez venir esta noche.

Oboro tomo su espada y parpadeo lentamente.

\- Terminare tu miserable vida esta noche...- Oboro giro la katana pero antes que llegara a Gintoki varios kunais se incrustaron en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Aléjate de él.- Sachan tenia su mano extendida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Oboro miro a la kunoichi semi desnuda, con excoriaciones y llena de polvo.

\- A Shiroyasha no le importas...- Oboro hablo mientras saco los kunais de su pecho, una pechera lo cubría por debajo.- Dejo que te lastimaras y te ha tratado como basura desde siempre...

\- Cállate!- Sachan se acerco mas a Gintoki mientras lo veía lleno de sangre.- No te dejare tocarlo...-Ella se inclino y lo abrazo hundiéndose en el cuello del samurai.

\- No puedes impedir la voluntad de los cielos.- Oboro suspiro enojado y avanzo donde Ella estaba reclinada sobre el samurai.

Sachan se coloco de pie y tomo los restos de la espada de Gintoki mientras temblaba. Ella dejo caer una parte y apunto a Oboro con el resto.

\- Por favor... déjalo y Vete...- Sachan seguía llorando y sus manos temblaban mientras apuntaba al asesino.- Por favor...

Oboro estaba por tomar el brazo de Ella para bajarlo, pero no advirtió la trampa. Gintoki se coloco de pie con la otra parte de su espada y, al estar Ella en el medio, Oboro simplemente no pudo esquivar el ataque. Aquel pedazo de espada se hundió sin piedad en el cuello del asesino.

El chorro de sangre salpico sobre Sachan y mancho su piso.

Antes que Ella pudiera ver algo mas que la expresión de Oboro hacia Ella, una bomba de humo blanca exploto en medio.

\- Shinsengumi!- Hijikata Toshiro grito ingresando al área.- Todo el mundo quieto.

Cuando Sachan logro volver a ver, Oboro ya no estaba allí.

* * *

**Gracias por el único review que dejaron. Muchas gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sachan encontró un rastro de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, probablemente entre el polvo y los restos de sangre se había secado contra su piel. El cabello lavanda estaba atado mientras fregaba el piso intentando limpiar los restos de sangre, las cenizas de dos almas que escupían fuego tratando de quemar una a la otra.

La shinsengumi los interrogo, no era un asunto en el que se pudiera intervenir de forma directa, así que no tenia mayores implicaciones en su vida. Pero Gintoki, ese fue otro caso. Él simplemente la miro con todo el desprecio que tenia en su alma y se fue. ¿Acaso no sabia que lo eligió por sobre Oboro?.

La garganta de Sachan se seco y sus ojos empezaron a picar de nuevo. ¿Estaba vivo Oboro?. Okita le dijo a Gintoki que con toda la sangre en el piso era casi imposible que ese sujeto aun estuviera vivo. Y entonces la culpa la golpeo de lleno mientras recordaba los ojos del asesino cuando se dio cuenta, Ella lo había traicionado abiertamente. Ella solo se coloco frente a él para tapar la visibilidad y darle la oportunidad a Gintoki de acabar con él.

Los labios se partieron cuando ella mordio demasiado fuerte en ellos y un sollozo nervioso le sacudio el cuerpo. Ella eligio a Gintoki, escogio al hombre que amaba ¿Verdad?. Entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan mal?.

Sachan miro a su reloj, hace 2 horas que sucedió todo. Ella tapo sus ojos con sus manos y se acosto en el suelo mientras sentia la sangre empaparse en su espalda y su cabello.

\- está... tan frio...- Sachan dijo mientras sus labios temblaban y los ojos se calentaron por las lagrimas.

...

\- Estaba muerto, o es lo que nos dijeron.- Hijikata le dijo a Sachan quien no tenia idea de que decir.- Kondo queria que lo supieras para que no te preocupes, ese asesino no vendra por ti.

Ella queria que viniera, no importa si solo con el fin de matarla; si viviera al menos sabria que lo volveria a ver. Pero solo sonrio, es lo que se esperaria de alguien que esta aliviada, aunque no era su caso.

\- ¿Hay un cuerpo?- Sachan pregunto.

\- Lo habia, al parecer lo encontraron rivales... Mmm, solo diriamos que tenemos la ropa que llevaba esa noche.- Hijikata penso en lo perturbador que fue encontrar solo pedazos del cuerpo.

La kunoichi cerro los ojos y oculto cualquier pizca de dolor u horror, Ella se humillo lo suficiente durante el tiempo que conocia a Gintoki, solo para seguir siendo pisoteada por cualquier muestra de emociones. Ella definitivamente no lloraria frente al Vice-Comandante Demoniaco de la Shinsengumi.

Cuando por fin Hijikata se marcho luego de interrogarla un poco mas exhaustivamente, Ella se lanzo en direccion a su habitacion y lloro mientras hundia su rostro en los restos deshecho de su vida, de lo poco que obtuvo y lo mucho que perdio a cambio. Fue solo un atisbo, Ella casi creyo que Gin-San al fin aceptaria sus sentimientos y la recompensaria con su amor. Pero no fue asi, y ahora traiciono... Dejo que asesinaran al unico que no la veia como una stalker.

...

Sachan camino bruscamente entre la multitud de personas dejando atras a Zenzo, su camarada estaba en una cita con un de sus chicas feas y Ella no queria ver de ninguna manera los intercambios casi sexuales entre esos dos. El cabello lavanda se meneo en el frio viento mientras Ella apretaba su paso sintiendose cada vez mas deshecha. Gintoki y Tsukuyo estan juntos... de verdad... Ellos simplemente lo han dicho, con planes de boda y toda esa basura.

La cabeza de Sachan comenzo a girar y sintio la necesidad de correr a un callejon a vomitar mientras se apoyaba escasamente en la pared. El corazón le dolia demasiado como si fuese a salirse de su pecho a traves de la boca.

\- Tranquila, solo... respira...- Sachan se dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba bocanadas profundas de aire.- Todo... estara bien...

La kunoichi sintio el sonido miserable de la lluvia golpeando en los techos, y luego lo sintio en su cuerpo. Una lluvia fria que lastimaba en lo profundo de su alma, una tormenta que se desataba repentinamente dejandola desprovista de un refugio al cual correr. Asi que hizo lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, camino bajo la lluvia fria mientras desvariaba un poco.

Pero a diferencia de antes, sus desvarios no eran sobre cierto samurai de cabello plateado.

Los labios de Sachan pronunciaban el nombre de su amante traicionado por ella misma, buscaban la excusa para que apareciera y acabara con su miseria.

y entonces en medio de las calles y la lluvia que caia a raudales Ella lo hizo.

\- Se que no estás muerto!- Sachan grito arrodillandose mientras lloraba y miraba a todos lados.- Asi que ven!, Cobra tu venganza!

Ella permaneció alli demasiado tiempo para su gusto, pero excepto las personas con paraguas observandola, nadie aparecio para demostrarle que Ella tenia razon.

Pero tampoco nadie le ha demostrado que está equivocada.

* * *

**MJ Keehl gracias por tu review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Las pesadillas no son tan recurrentes como esperaría, y eso la hace aun mas miserable. Porque ahora ni siquiera puede soñar con él. No puede verlo enojado o con una emoción distinta a la total indiferencia por su persona y su vida.

La mañana es aburrida mientras la kunoichi recorre el mercado en busca de algo de soya para su natto. Cuando consigue suficiente de lo que busca va directamente a un edificio abandonado. La joven observa el lugar en ruinas, su costumbre se ha vuelto enloquecedora pero al menos asi mantiene su esperanza de que volverá a verlo.

* * *

Nobume comia las rosquillas muy feliz, pero Sachan estaba impaciente.

\- ¿Para que quieres saber si Naraku tenia bases en algun otro lugar que los conocidos?- La joven de cabello azul pregunto mientras devoraba una rosquilla glaseada en rosa.

\- Estoy buscando información.- Sachan respondió ajustando sus lentes.- Sí me lo dices, te daré mas cajas de rosquillas gratis.

\- Hay dos orfanatos donde se escogen posibles candidatos, una casa de citas donde suelen ir los maestros principales y una escuela de caligrafía.- Nobume dijo después de terminar la primer caja. tomando la segunda levanto los ojos y los fijo en la chica de cabello lavanda.- Pero no me metería en medio de los asuntos de Naraku si fuera tú.

\- Gracias por la advertencia.- Sachan se levanta y limpia su falda de trabajo.- Tengo otro turno que tomar.

Nobume no respondio y vio como la kunoichi tomo su bandeja para comenzar a servir en las demás mesas.

...

La noche es calurosa, la estación primaveral siempre le gusto a Sachan, pero ahora definitivamente no siente que le interese. Ella camina lentamente y se queda tras unos arboles hasta que escucha las risas de unos niños. La puerta se abre y varios niños corren afuera.

\- Entonces sus calificaciones mejoraron.- una mujer mayor dice y el hombre frente a Ella asiente.- Sin embargo creo que necesitara un poco mas de tiempo para disciplinar sus manos.

\- Gracias, se lo diré.- El hombre se despide y va tras los niños.

Sachan espera unos segundos y toma valor avanzando hasta la casa. después de golpear discretamente espera con paciencia, hasta que una mujer abre la puerta, no la misma que antes.

\- ¿Si?- la mujer miro con curiosidad a la chica.

\- Disculpe la hora, me dijeron que enseñan caligrafía aquí.- Sachan dijo sonando casi como una adolescente.- Mis padres, ellos están un poco enojados por mi trazo y quieren que lo mejore.

\- Oh.- La mujer abre la puerta y la deja pasar.- la escuela funciona hasta tarde, muchos salen tarde de trabajar y se pasan por aquí. espera un momento, te traeré un papel y tinta.

La mujer se marcho por un pasillo, y Sachan aprovecho el momento para correr a revisar las habitaciones. Ella camino discretamente cuando encontró a varios miembros de Naraku en el final del corredor. Por su experiencia con Oboro ella sabia que no les distraería con su falda escolar o su camisa apretada. Cuando se había decidido que le haría frente a como de lugar, la puerta de la ultima habitación se abrió y una figura enorme emergió.

Utsuro se quedo mirando curioso, la escuela era una tapadera casi perfecta y eran pocos los que sabían de ella. Por eso identificar a un enemigo dentro de sus dominios, lo dejo con unos segundos de bacilacion. Pero entonces el aroma de la piel de la joven llego a él, y pudo saber de inmediato quien era ella.

\- Atrapenla.- Utsuro ordeno a sus dos escoltas.- Pero no la lastimen.

Sachan extrajo varios kunais de bajo su falda dispuesta a matarlos en aquel momento, pero un golpe seco en la nuca la dejo completamente fuera de si.

* * *

La suavidad hizo cosquillas en su mejilla haciendo que despierte. poco a poco se incorporo mientras acariciaba su cuello dolorido. Sachan miro a la cama, bastante grande en una habitación de color metálico.

\- Siempre reconozco el olor de las presas de mi amado alumno.- Utsuro menciono asustando a Sachan.

Ella se coloco de pie y noto que él estaba en la entrada de la habitación, ya no portaba su capa de plumas gruesa. En su lugar tenia una yukata negra brillosa y su cabello estaba mojado como si acabara de tomar una ducha.

\- Pero tu olor siempre estaba en Oboro, sin importar cuanto intento ocultarlo.- Utsuro camino lentamente mientras veía las reacciones corporales de la kunoichi, ella no le tiene miedo, y casi quiere reír por lo inocente que es al creer que puede enfrentarse a él.- mi amado alumno, tenia un secreto.

Sachan se quedo presionada contra la cabecera de la cama y observo impaciente a los lados, no tenia nada con que defenderse. Aun puede pelear con las manos de ser necesario.

\- Ahora dímelo tu.- Utsuro le sonrió con malicia a la chica de cabello lavanda.- ¿Oboro y tu, eran amantes?

Sachan contuvo la respiración, la mirada de Utsuro en ella era una terrorífica, como la de un cazador colocando cebo para atrapar su presa. ¿Que consigue él de esto?

La puerta automática se abrió e hizo girar a ambos en esa dirección.

\- Utsuro sama...- Oboro ingreso preocupado para hablar con su maestro, lo había hecho regresar de su misión. pero ahora al ver quien estaba en su cama no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en una situación terrible.

\- Oboro.- Utsuro sonrió con ese aspecto que era de Yoshida Shouyo.- Te traje un presente, ¿Que te parece si lo usas frente a mi?

Sachan sintio varias emociones juntas, felicidad, alivio, enojo. Pero la confusión prevalecía sobre ella, Oboro parecía estar preocupado al verla allí, como si no pudiera protegerla. Eso no tenia sentido, Oboro siempre se lanzo contra Gintoki sin pensarlo, y no existía alguien mas fuerte que Gintoki. Pero entonces ella miro al hombre de cabello largo tan cerca, él miraba a Oboro como sí le ordenase algo. Pero a pesar de la incertidumbre, al menos lo ha encontrado, aun puede corregir sus errores, obtener su perdón. Ella cierra los ojos y decide que incluso, si muere ahora está bien. Oboro está vivo y eso es lo que mas le importaba.

* * *

Ani2703,

MJ Keehl.

Gracias por sus reviews. Mi afecto a ustedes.


	7. Chapter 7

Utsuro conoce muy bien a su primer discípulo, lo conoce a través de ambas visiones, la que Shouyo tenia de él, y la que posee por sus años de servicio. Es posible que el rostro impasible y calmado de Oboro deje a muchos de sus enemigos intranquilos e incluso algo desconcertados, pero no a él. Es un ser que ha vivido y sufrido tanto, que no hay emoción que no pueda descifrar e incluso, quizás disfrutar.

Es por eso que el terror y la conmoción que pasan por unos instantes en los ojos del peligris, hacen que los demonios internos de Utsuro se regocijen con la expectativa de su sufrimiento.

Sí, hasta ahora, Oboro siempre fue cuidadoso de no tener ningún miembro el cual resulte un problema sacrificar. Utsuro se dio cuenta de ello con facilidad, es muy diferente a los discípulos de la shoka sonjuku. Gintoki tiene una lista de personas que no sacrificaría, Katsura tiene su inestimables ideales que lo hace un mojigato y el propio Takasugi, el mas radical de los tres, es incapaz de sacrificar a ciegas a los mas allegados a él.

Utsuro sabe con toda seguridad que su primer discípulo ha vivido en la mas inquebrantable soledad, con el único fin de no sufrir, no mas de lo que un condenado a muerte sufriría. Por eso está mujer, este momento, es tan precioso para sus planes. Él quiere pisotear hasta la misma locura, cada una de las semillas que Shouyo planto.

\- No entiendo.- Oboro expresa llevando su vista a Utsuro.- ¿Que hace ella aquí?

\- Pense que seria un presente después de todos estos años de servicio.- Utsuro estudio los rasgos cansados del peligris.- Es lo que te detiene tanto en tus misiones, pensé que ganaríamos tiempo si la tenias aquí.

\- Ella es una informante dentro de la oniwabanshu.- Oboro señalo con desinterés, logrando con relativo éxito desviar la presunción de una relación entre ellos.- Después de que el ultimo intento de derrocar al Shigeshige Tokugawa fracasara, me pareció lo mejor ingresar a través de sus fuerzas de mayor confianza. La nación shinobi se extiende entre las sombras de Edo, y nos sera muy útil cuando todo el juego este en la parte final.

Utsuro llevo su vista a la mujer aun aplastada contra la cabecera de la cama, Ella no está interesada en él, solo mira a su discípulo, y también lo está desmintiendo. Pero fingir ignorancia puede hacer de este juego, algo mas entretenido.

\- En ese caso, puedes regresarla a la academia de caligrafía y en el futuro, no debe aparecerse por allí.- Utsuro menciono con súbito aburrimiento.

Oboro asintió sin que ninguna expresión se modificara en su rostro, él estaba ignorando completamente la mirada de la chica de cabello purpura, y rogando que no dijera nada. Utsuro camino a la puerta y se giro mirando al peligris que se marchaba tras él.

\- Regresala a Edo en la mañana.- Utsuro ordeno.- Estamos en órbita a Rakuyou, en la mañana podrás tomar la dirección contraria desde el planeta Persida.

\- Sí.- Oboro se detuvo sin inmutarse de la extraña forma en que los ojos de Utsuro brillaban con malicia.

La puerta automática se abrió y segundos después se cerro.

El peligris se quedo de espalda, no quiere voltear a verla. Utsuro no es un husmeador, no se quedara tras la puerta a escuchar, pero si le preocupa que su juego está en marcha y no tiene la mas mínima probabilidad de ganarle. ¿Aliarse?, no, él no necesita esa clase de estupideces desleales.

\- Estás vivo.- Sachan hablo por fin, cuando considero que era suficiente el tiempo que el otro sujeto se marcho.

Oboro no contesto y siguió mirando a la puerta, ignorando por completo su existencia.

Ella mordió sus labios angustiada y sintio que sus ojos lloraban, lo que la hizo despojarse de sus lentes y limpiar sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. La kunoichi sabia que no seria bien recibida por el asesino peligris, y muchas veces se preguntaba que es lo que esperaba obtener si él estaba vivo. De aceptarla Gintoki, ¿estaría viviendo felizmente sin ningún remordimiento?, ¿Ella olvidaría tan fácilmente a Oboro?.

Sachan se sobresalto cuando escucho metal golpeando en el piso y se apresuro a colocar sus lentes. Oboro terminaba de quitarse una pechera y soltar varios kunais, él tenia que pensar como lidiar con esta situación de modo que salieran con vida, ella y por el momento, él.

La kunoichi lo vio rodear la cama y desaparecer por la izquierda después de que el sonido de una puerta se escuchara. ¿Un baño?. Sachan contó 5 minutos y cuando él no re apareció, ella se levanto lentamente. El piso estaba frió y sus pies estaban desnudos, sin mencionar que su ropa estaba excesivamente corta, estúpido disfraz de colegiala. Ella no tenia ninguna de sus armas, lo que implica que alguien hizo un buen trabajo revisándola para dejarla indefensa.

La kunoichi se acerco hasta los restos de objetos que el peligris dejo en el piso, ella paso la mano por el metal y los restos de tela rota. Algo dentro suyo se siente demasiado roto, y el frió solo la hace mas triste. por alguna razón ella pensó que tal vez tendrían un poco del calor que él emanaba, pero estaban tan fríos como el piso de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después el sonido de la puerta al lado de la cama la hace observar en esa dirección , ella ni siquiera ha pensado en salir de la habitación, la idea de encontrarse con el sujeto de cabello largo no le parece entretenida. la kunoichi reconoce un baño antes que la puerta se cierre, ahora su atención está en Oboro, él está vestido con un pantalón y remera mangas largas de color negro. El cabello gotea restos de agua y a diferencia de ella, él no parece tener frió.

Oboro avanza hasta donde ella está sentada en el piso, los ojos se posan un instante donde ella doblo los restos de ropa sucia y ordeno sus kunais según su tamaño. al llegar frente a ella, se coloca de cuclillas y le extiende una toalla. La kunoichi se queda mirando a sus ojos, él no está enojado, ni siquiera parece molesto con ella.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada?- Ella pregunta, y lo único que obtiene como respuesta es mas silencio.

Ella extiende la mano y toma la toalla, un ejemplar de color gris. Oboro se endereza y camina en dirección a la puerta, recién allí Sachan ve que hay dos pares de botas acomodados a un lado. él se las coloca y se para en el umbral de la puerta, allí se gira a mirarla.

\- No salgas de aquí.- Él ordena y sale, dejándola sola.

La kunoichi se queda mirando a la puerta incluso cuando él no está mas allí. Ella suspira y se dirige a la puerta al lado de la cama, se sorprende bastante cuando se da cuenta que es como las puertas de supermercado, solo que de metal y bastante mas pesada. Una vez dentro ella ve que está el baño de un brillante color blanco, y a la derecha hay otra habitación. La kunoichi camina poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta que también se abre al pararse enfrente.

Ella está realmente sorprendida de que sea un vestidor, es decir hay pantalones, remeras, yukatas, abrigos e incluso armaduras en estantes prolijamente ordenados. Todo parece estar en madera y es definitivamente mas grande que su pequeño armario. Ahora comprende porque el otro lado de la habitación tiene tanto espacio libre.

* * *

Sachan está segura de que hay armas escondidas en la habitación, probablemente en secciones de la pared, no están en el vestidor definitivamente. la kunoichi pasa sus manos tentativamente por varios lugares con curiosidad y busca los sonidos que indiquen algun espacio vació, no le gusta estar desarmada en terreno desconocido.

El sonido de la puerta la sobresalta y ella se encuentra con los ojos cansados de Oboro, él tiene una bandeja en la mano y se queda viéndola un poco sorprendido, seguramente no esperaba encontrarla vestido con su ropa y con la oreja pegada a la pared.

La kuniochi se endereza de inmediato y mira al piso, ella puede ser muy convincente cuando finge ser una niña que fue descubierta haciendo algo malo. Pero él pasa de la sorpresa a su mascara de desinterés, caminando hasta donde está ella.

Oboro le extiende la bandeja metálica y ella ve un vaso de leche, un plato con galletas y un cuenco de frutas cortadas.

\- Gracias.- Ella toma la bandeja y mira en todas direcciones, pero la única opción donde sentarse es la cama.- Lo siento por ir a...

\- Cuando te regrese a Edo, no vuelvas a la academia, ni a los otros lugares que probablemente averiguaste que son bases de Naraku.- Oboro menciono y camino hasta la pared frente de ella.

\- No pienso volver allí, es decir, solo lo hice porque te estaba buscando.- Sachan menciono sobresaltándose.

\- ¿Por qué?- el peligris suspiro.- Al decidir de que lado estabas, imagine que eso era lo que querías.

\- No, no era eso.- Sachan sintio el remordimiento de todo lo que sucedió.- ¿Por qué no me mataste aquella vez?, tu tenias un arma y podrías haberme asesinado en lugar de a Gin-San.

\- Eso no lastimaría a Shiroyasha.- Oboro hablo calmadamente, él está acostumbrado a tener un temple calmado, y con ella es un poco difícil.

\- ¿Y a ti?.- Sachan miro a los ojos del maestro de Naraku.

\- No te mate porque un fragmento de espada se hundió en una de mis arterias principales, lo que imposibilito que mi mano se moviera.- el peligris informo notando que ella no le creía, y si no podía engañar a la crédula kunoichi, es obvio que Utsuro no creyó en la supuesta naturaleza de su relación con ella.

Sachan bajo la vista al cuenco con frutas y se quedo en silencio, Él está mintiendo y eso la hace muy feliz.

\- En la mañana te regresare a Edo, y no volveremos a cruzarnos, no a menos que quieras morir.- Oboro expreso moviéndose para salir de la habitación, pero Ella dejo la bandeja en la cama y se adelanto tomando la manga de su remera.

\- Perdóname!- Ella casi grito haciendo que se detenga abruptamente.- Tu hiciste eso para protegerme, y lo has hecho de otros modos. Pero no me di cuenta que teníamos algo mas que solo intimidad, es decir, siempre supe que no podíamos hablar de una relación formal o incluso jamas hemos hablado de otra cosa que no sean palabras sin importancia, pero, se que significa mucho para ambos.

\- No significa nada.- Oboro menciono sin mirarla.

\- Sí lo hace, y se que no piensas en eso. Yo te importo, y tú, tu eres realmente muy importante para mi...

\- ¿Te escuchas alguna vez?- Oboro bajo la mirada hasta ella.- Soy el enemigo de Shiroyasha, estoy intentando asesinar a Shigeshige Tokugawa, y si se me da la orden, te asesinare a ti también sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sachan soltó la manga de la remera y miro al piso, los pies de él aun calzados en contraste con sus pies desnudos.

\- Es por eso que no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?- Sachan dijo tragando lentamente y levanto la vista para encontrarlo mirándola.- Si casi no hablas, nadie puede saber lo que piensas realmente.

\- Come.- Oboro ordeno y camino decididamente en dirección de la puerta, antes de marcharse recogió los restos de ropa y los kunais del piso, para luego marcharse con ellos.

* * *

La kunochi contabilizo tres horas, una hora desde que despertó en presencia del sujeto llamado Utsuro, una hora mas desde que Oboro volvió con la cena para ella, y una hora desde que se fue. Debe ser mas de la una de la mañana y excepto por un extraño movimiento, ella no sospecharía que están en una nave, pero sabe que están en una.

Ella miro a las luces del techo, era imposible dormir con eso en sus ojos y se pregunto si esa serian las razones de las ojeras del peligris.

La puerta anuncio el regreso de Oboro y antes de que ella se sentara en la cama vio escasamente que él pasaba la mano por una parte de la pared metálica y la luz se apago.

\- Duerme.- Oboro dijo haciéndola sentirse ansiosa, solo vislumbraba un poco de su cuerpo acercándose.

Ella se acomodo en el lado derecho y pronto el lado izquierdo se hundió, señalandole que él se acostó de ese lado.

\- ¿Duermes con zapatos?- Ella pregunto curiosa, estaba segura que no dormía con zapatos en su departamento.

\- Duerme.- Él repitió con su habitual calma.

\- ¿Puedo..

\- No.- Él dijo sin esperar a que ella terminara.

\- Solo quiero abrazarte... una ultima vez antes de irme.- Ella dijo con una voz ahogada.- Por favor.

Sachan sabe lo que es sentirse ansiosa e ignorada, pateada, golpeada, humillada, desolada y decepcionada. Pero ahora mismo, lo unico que quiere es reparar sus errores, solo con él.

La felicidad y los deseos de llorar la invaden cuando él coloca su brazo bajo su hombro y la invita a sus brazos, y ella se hunde en ellos abrazando su pecho mientras se esfuerza por no llorar, no quiere que se arrepienta de aceptar su petición. la mano de Oboro sube y baja en su espalda tratando de dejar impregnado su recuerdo, de dejar en ellos un sentimiento que es incapaz de expresar mas allá de sus acciones.

\- No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.- Él dice.- Por favor...

Sachan muerde sus labios y un gemido doloroso se escapa de ellos.

\- No lo haré.- Ella responde con un espasmo involuntario.

El sonido lejano de los motores de la nave acompañan su noche llena de tristeza y angustia. Y ella ruega que no sea la ultima noche a su lado.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, ****MJ Keehl y Guest.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ella corrió por las azoteas cuando lo noto, está segura de que es el hombre que la enviaron a matar. Hace solo unos días se encargo de eliminar a quien la contrato y aun está rastreando quien la quiere muerta dentro del shogunato, pero también debe encargarse de el asesino de Naraku._

_La kunoichi se detiene alerta en un edificio semi derrumbado, lo perdió. Ella voltea en todas direcciones, que este oscuro y sea de noche no ayuda con su miopía._

_\- ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?- la voz calmada de su objetivo inundo el lugar haciéndola revisar en todas direcciones._

_\- Fuiste engreído al dejarme vivir.- Sachan menciono extrayendo una de sus bombas de humo y varios kunais de su obi.- No voy a deberte mi vida!_

_El silencio volvió a rodearla y ella escucho con atención enviando una ráfaga de kunais a su derecha para luego explotar una bomba de humo y retroceder. Cuando ella llego hasta la pared, todos sus kunais fueron devueltos clavando parte de su atuendo contra la pared. Ella se sorprendió de la rápida reacción, es decir envió mas de 20 kunais de un solo golpe, al menos uno debería haber golpeado en el objetivo._

_La bomba de humo envolvió el lugar donde ella estaba haciéndola tocer y, antes que pudiera abrir los ojos sin molestias sintio el conocido filo de algo posarse en su garganta. ella no abrió los ojos, eso seria peor que mantenerlos cerrados, en su lugar tanteo en la pared buscando un kunai cercano._

_\- ¿Por qué no pudiste tomar tu vida y permanecer en tierra?.- La voz masculina pregunto._

_\- No estoy hecha para ser una mocosa sumisa, no al menos que este atada y amordazada.- Ella dijo esperando ofender como mínimo el tan sentido "moral" que tenia aquel sujeto, es decir no funciono tratar de seducirlo, y no quiere acostarse con ella ni matarla, de verdad se siente ofendida como kunoichi profesional._

_La kunoichi sabe bien lo ofendidos que muchos se sienten por sus tendencias masoquistas y sus practicas un poco adelantadas para una chica, pero no le interesa mucho incomodar a los demás, es decir ella pelea con Otae, Tsukuyo e incluso a incitado a Kyubey a practicar el bondage, con escaso éxito. Los hombres que conocen su tendencia, bueno ella puede decir con tristeza, le tienen mas miedo que deseo y no es porque ella no sea atractiva, es mas bien porque ninguno sabría como complacerla._

_El humo se disipa poco a poco y ella abre los ojos para encontrarse al hombre de rostro severo mirándola a solo unos centímetros. Ella nota vagamente un parecido con Gintoki, puede que sean sus ojos que parecen estar muertos, puede que sea la mirada confusa sobre ella o incluso el aura que emana, mas oscura que la del peliplateado. En promedio es mas bajo que Gintoki, pero mas alto que ella, una cicatriz le cruza la cara y su cabello, bueno su cabello es gris, no es plateado como el del samurai._

_El filo se aleja de su cuello y él se voltea para marcharse._

_\- Oye, no entendiste lo que dije, te voy a perseguir hasta matarte.- Sachan estiro su brazo con fuerza logrando desenganchar su hombro izquierdo._

_Pero él no estaba, y ahora hizo que realmente se encabronara._

_\- Lo voy a amordazar y meter esa espada por el C### antes de matarlo.- La kunoichi dijo entre dientes mientras regresaba a su departamento contando sus kunais._

* * *

_Fue realmente estúpido, ella estaba segura que Gintoki estaba bien pero aun asi corrió a verlo cuando se entero que habían luchado en el palacio de Shigeshige, pero fue sacada de su habitación a base de puntapiés por el samurai. Ella se quedo escuchando a Shinpachi y Kagura hablar sobre lo que sucedió, y estaba feliz de saber que estaban bien, aunque su mente hizo un corto circuito cuando hablaron del asesino que protegía a Sada Sada, la descripción y la feroz pelea que mencionan que le dio a Gintoki, aunque termino doblegado.._

_Antes de lo que ella pensaba, se despidió de ellos y se aseguro de recordarle a Gintoki que volvería. Lo que comenzaron como simples pasos se convirtió en una carrera desenfrenada por los techos hasta llegar donde Shinpachi menciono que quedo el cuerpo del asesino, pero excepto restos de espadas y escombros, no había nada allí. Ella camino observando lo mejor podía, pero de nuevo su miopía era un impedimento para hacerlo mas rápido._

_Ella miro a los edificios alrededor y se percato que si necesitara suministros médicos, lo mas probable es que iría en dirección de la farmacia lo que le permitiría tomar cualquier cosa que necesitara. La farmacia, a dos manzanas de donde estaba. Ella corrió asegurándose de no pasar pistas por alto y fue eso lo que le hizo frenar a tiempo al notar un kunai sobre una pared. Ella corrió al borde del techo y noto una hilera de kunais en descenso._

_¿Los utilizo como escalera debido a su herida?, Sachan probo bajar velozmente saltando de kunai en kunai, y se dio cuenta que probablemente él bajo por allí, después de todos estaban firmes bajo su peso. La kunoichi continuo su camino por el callejón y llego a la puerta trasera de la farmacia. Como pensó, la puerta estaba rota, excepto por él, no tenia que preocuparse de lastimar a alguien, es viernes y el vendedor se va temprano a jugar las cartas al bar de Kuraki._

_Ella ingreso notando los restos de puerta y sangre esparcidos por el camino, un pasillo se dirigía a la derecha y las gotas de sangre le señalaban esa dirección. Sachan recogió su cabello en un rápido bollo que aseguro con un senbon y lentamente avanzo por el piso de madera. El deposito estaba a solo unos pasos cuando escucho un gruñido casi animal salir de allí._

_Oboro extrajo con un ultimo esfuerzo los restos de la espada de madera que no logro sacar en el techo. Él tenia que reconocer que perdió por completo el control y eso lo cegó, por eso Shiroyasha salio victorioso de la pelea. _

_Sus sentidos le advirtieron que alguien estaba cerca y se resguardo tras una pila de cajas mientras esperaba que la herida se cerrara. La sangre arde dentro de él, un recordatorio doloroso de que le está fallando a Utsuro._

_La puerta del deposito se abre y una bomba de humo explota reduciendo la escasa visibilidad, pero él está seguro de que tiene el mejor lugar para contraatacar, incluso si está desarmado, aun puede expulsar su energía vital con éxito._

_Los pasos rápidos son femeninos y solo un segundo después la pila de cajas es derribada por la presencia de Sachan quien logra aterrizar con éxito sobre él y colocar un kunai en su cuello mientras ella se sienta sobre su cintura._

_\- No ibas a morir tan fácil, ¿verdad?.- Ella exclama extasiada por tener la ventaja. Él está herido de gravedad y a través de la luz que se filtra puede ver el daño que tiene. La ropa desgarrada casi por completo arriba, los restos de sangre y sus ojos oscuros.- Te ves sorprendido, como un animal acorralado._

_\- Eso es estúpido.- Él exclamo sintiendo la presión de la kunoichi en su pelvis._

_\- Dicen que los animales que saben que van a morir, son los que actúan mas salvajemente.- Sachan se inclino mas cerca del rostro de Oboro, haciendo que sus mechones se derramen sobre el rostro del peligris.- conté las armas que dejaste atrás, y a menos que tengas una espada en el trasero, estás indefenso._

_Oboro tenia que reconocer algo, ella es persistente en su idea de matarlo y solo porque le perdono la vida. pero esta no es una noche común, él está demasiado enojado y frustrado para jugar con la kunoichi. Así que lleva su mano hasta la de ella y la acerca poco a poco a su cuello._

_Sachan parpadea en confusión cuando parte de su kunai se hunde en el cuello del peligris, tendría que darse cuenta, solo un segundo aflojo el agarre en su kunai y él se lo arrebato usándolo en un movimiento preciso, y sus ojos se volvieron borrosos, él partió al medio sus lentes y la quito de encima, ahora ella estaba bajo su peso sin siquiera poder verlo con claridad._

_\- El único animal que actúa salvajemente, es el hombre.- Oboro le dijo inclinándose mas cerca de su oído, y por alguna razón que no podía decirse, el cuerpo de ella emanaba una esencia que lo hacia marearse._

_Los brazos de Sachan estaban doblados tras su espalda y su cara estaba contra el piso, de ser otra la situación en esta posición ella estaría muy contenta, pero no sabia si seria al menos complacida como para estar de acuerdo en este momento._

_\- Sí vas a violarme, me gusta estar atada.- Sachan dijo sintiendo que el peso en su espalda cedía y sus manos estaban libres en un segundo.- ¿Tengo que atarme yo misma?_

_Oboro sintio que la herida de su pecho y cuello terminaba de curarse mientras miraba a la kunoichi tanteando en el piso en busca de los restos de sus lentes. Ella es joven, de hermosa apariencia, con un color de cabello precioso, pero al parecer está algo loca. No es que él mismo sea muy cuerdo cuando tiene voces en su cabeza que lo condenan una y otra vez._

_\- ¿Es por eso que me estás siguiendo?- Oboro pregunto cuando ella gateo hasta uno de los estantes metálicos._

_\- ¿mmm?- Ella dijo mirando en su dirección pero sin ver mas que su figura borrosa y oscurecida._

_\- Él que te dejara vivir, te hace creer que tienes algo especial.- Oboro menciona y se acerca a ella, no puede permitir cabos sueltos de este tipo. No es compasión, él no la siente, pero la confusión, eso es una probabilidad alta. Matarla ahora o mas adelante, no tiene diferencia.- Estas equivocada._

_Oboro se inclina cerca de ella y la toma de la nuca haciendo que lo mire, aunque se da cuenta que tiene una dificultad visual severa. Él la acerca mas a su rostro hasta que conecta sus labios fríos con los dulces y rosados labios de la chica. Ella gime en respuesta, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba se queda allí sin ninguna resistencia, permitiendo que el beso se prolongue hasta que siente su lengua rozar su pequeña lengua._

_Sachan se siente muy caliente, para alguien tan buena matando como es ella, sentirse vulnerable, sentirse sin control es como una droga, una poderosa que le recuerda su obsesión insana con Sakata Gintoki, y este asesino parece una dosis que quiere recibir._

_El beso termina abruptamente y la hace sentirse helada. Todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo violentamente a los estímulos y pensamientos sucios que ella elucubraba, y ahora siente que va a ser rechazada. Los sonidos de la tela rasgándose hacen que se tense y empiece a pensar que va a suceder._

_Así__ que cuando ve la forma masculina mas cerca ella estira su mano en busca de él, ¿La va a besar de ese modo y dejarla allí?_

_Una mano toma la suya y la coloca de pie, la kunoichi siente sus piernas débiles por el efecto de su excitacion. Él junta sus manos y ella siente algo cerrarse en sus muñecas con fuerza, una tela aprieta sus manos juntas y su piel se estremece. Él se vuelve a alejar y se escuchan los ruidos de cajas y materiales metálicos moviéndose de forma precisa. Sachan intenta diferenciar lo que sucede, pero no ve nada mas que destellos opacos de luz cada tanto._

_El golpe de la puerta cerrándose hace que se decepcione del todo, y el silencio. Ella no escucha nada mas, él se fue. La kunoichi avanza unos pasos y se da cuenta de que no hay nada en su camino, así que eso estaba haciendo, despejando el camino para que ella no se golpeara al salir. _

_Sachan avanza con confianza hasta que golpea su pelvis contra una mesa y queda tendida en ella, el metal es frio y antes que pueda enderezarse siente la presencia del asesino apoyarse lentamente sobre su trasero, y se siente nuevamente sobresaltada y cargada de adrenalina. las manos de él se apoyaron en sus caderas y dibujaron su silueta hasta llegar a sus hombros obligandola a quedarse acostada._

_\- No me conoces...- Oboro dijo._

_\- No importa...- Ella afirmo con decisión.- Si obtienes algo de esto, y yo también, no importa si nos conocemos o no._

_Él no respondió nada, solo aseguro sus manos atadas y deslizo los pantaloncillos negros de su cintura cuando ella despego la parte inferior de su cuerpo del frió metal. El asesino fue mas suave de lo que ella esperaba, pero fue solo el principio de una vinculación que comenzó a crecer con cada encuentro lleno de dolor, confusión e __incertidumbre._

* * *

Sachan despierta perturbada cuando algo se cae sobre su cabeza y se sienta en la cama, las luces se encienden y encuentra a Oboro de pie. No es normal para ella, pero se durmió con sus lentes, por lo que verlo es sencillo.

\- Colócate ese abrigo.- El peligris le dice señalando a la prenda que cayo de su cabeza al regazo.- Los pasillos son fríos.

\- ¿Es de mañana?- Ella pregunta con decepción, acaso no podía esperar mas el tiempo.

\- Son las cuatro, en el espacio no hay mañana o noche.- Oboro explico y se acerco hasta la puerta tomando un par de botas y regreso hasta donde ella estaba.- Colocatelas, en unos minutos tenemos que tomar una nave para aprovechar la órbita del planeta Persida...

\- Quiero quedarme...

Oboro cerro los ojos con frustración y bajo las botas en el piso.

\- No podemos perder tiempo con esto.- Oboro dijo y noto que Ella coloco una cara que jamas habia visto.

\- No me conoces como soy realmente.- Ella entrecerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.- No me voy a ir, no si me vas a dejar y no voy a verte nunca mas.

\- Cuando nos acostamos, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a ser asi.- El peligris se inclino y tomo una de las piernas de ella arrastrándola al borde de la cama.

\- Espera...

\- No vamos a jugar a los sentimientos, no tengo tiempo para ello.- Oboro tomo su pie con fuerza y le coloco una bota, para luego sentir que la pierna libre de ella se cerro en su cuello y lo derribo en el piso.

Sachan se movió rápido, nunca fue una kunoichi ordinaria y ella no iba a cometer los errores que cometió en su enamoramiento con Gintoki, esto no es pura obsesión, no es uno de sus berrinches, no es una jugarreta.

\- No vas a obligarme a irme.- Sachan advirtió cuando él apretó uno de sus nervios en la pierna y otro punto en su hombro haciendo que pierda su movilidad en aquellas extremidades, un gemido doloroso escapo de sus labios.

El peligris la quito de encima y tomándola de un brazo la sentó de regreso en la cama. Ella se quedo atónita, Él nunca , nunca antes la ha lastimado. Ella se siente como una muñeca de trapo, Él la acuesta boca arriba y la deja allí mientras coloca la otra bota.

\- Lo siento.- Oboro dice cuando termina de colocar el calzado. Él se levanta y después de buscar con la vista, encuentra el abrigo que le extendió y lo toma.

Ella hace mas difícil su trabajo moviendo su brazo útil en todas direcciones.

\- No quiero volver a hacer eso...

\- Me llamo Ayame, Ayame Sarutobi.- Ella dice mirando al techo.- Me enamore de Gintoki porque me salvo durante una misión que salio mal, me ayudo a recuperar mi credibilidad como kunoichi.

El peligris atrapo su mano y deslizo la manga por allí, luego la sentó cruzando la espalda del abrigo y volvió a dejarla acostada mientras pasaba la otra manga.

\- Cuando apareciste en mi vida, Yo me aferraba a Gintoki, porque tenia mucho miedo de perder quien era.- Ella gimió dolorosamente, no quiere despedirse.- pero cuando pensé que estabas muerto, mi vida no tenia sentido, y si ahora me vas a abandonar en la tierra, si ya no voy a verte, sera igual a cuando estaba muerta en vida.

-Aun tienes a Shiroyasha.- Oboro la sentó en la cama y cerro el abrigo por el frente.

\- No, no lo tengo, y aun si lo tuviera Yo...

\- No lo digas... Ayame.- Oboro dijo y llevo su mano a la mano de ella.- No puedo protegerte, no aqui, y no podre hacerlo nunca mas.

\- Es por él, ¿me llevas porque piensas que amo a Gintoki?- Sachan pregunto angustiada.

Oboro aparto la vista y miro la puerta donde un sonido parecido a un intento fallido de destrabar la puerta automatica lo alerto.

\- Oboro-Sama.- Él escucho la voz de uno de los alumnos.- Utsuro-Sama lo necesita en el puente.

El peligris suspiro y recosto a Sachan en la cama.

\- Regreso en un momento.- Oboro le aseguro y camino a la salida.

Ella lo escucho salir y se quedo mirando a las luces del techo. Ella dijo que no lo buscaria mas, y él aseguro que la mataria si se lo ordenaban. ¿Quien tiene ese poder sobre él?

La puerta volvio a sonar y ella giro para ver entrar a Utsuro en lugar de Oboro. Todos los sentidos se activaron maldiciendo que estuviera inmovilizada.

\- Oh, hiciste enojar a mi discipulo con tus caprichos.- Utsuro golpeo el panel del costado y las luces se apagaron, en su lugar unas luces rojas y una sirena comenzo a sonar.- Tienes que comprenderlo, él solo, está tratando de alejarte inutilmente... de mi.

Sachan se sobresalto por el ruido y los colores rojos centellando mientras escuchaba a Utsuro acercarse con pasos firmes.

\- No es ironico, intenta protegerte pero te lastima para lograrlo, asi es la forma en la que mi amado primer discipulo sabe amar.- Utsuro llego hasta donde Sachan estaba intentando sentarse.

Él se inclino sobre el pequeño cuerpo y hundio su nariz en el cuello de la kunoichi, su mano derecha apreto el pecho izquierdo de ella y atrapo su mano libre con la mano izquierda.

\- Sueltame, bastardo.- Ella chillo enojada pero él atrapo sus labios en su boca, llenandola de su lengua y un beso violento.

\- No te resistas, por cada vez que me hagas enojar, rompere un hueso de Oboro.- Utsuro aseguro y la hizo detenerse en su forcejeo.- Todo funcionara bien para los tres, si eres obediente.

* * *

MJ Keehl

Xion-chan 14

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, me animan muchisimo. y bueno, a esta historia le queda un trecho todavía, y probablemente mas de una escena picante. Mi afecto y agradecimiento a ustedes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Oboro llego al puente y observo en cada una de las direcciones posibles tratando de divisar a su maestro, pero la alta figura no estaba en ninguna parte. Por el contrario pareciera que todos y cada uno de los que allí estaban también parecieran buscar a Utsuro. El peligris se inquieto sabiendo que pronto llegarían a la órbita del planeta y necesitaba estar en la nave con la kunoichi de cabello lila.

El asesino contó mentalmente treinta segundos mientras camino de un lado al otro de la cabina de control y suspiro dirigiéndose de regreso a su habitación. Los ojos negros se fijaron en la luz de advertencia que titilaba sobre su puerta, una señal de que la entrada se atasco y no podía abrirse. Oboro estaba a punto de maldecir la tecnología sabiendo que tendría que esperar a que un equipo venga a reconfigurar los circuitos, pero su pensamiento se detuvo cuando escucho algo parecido a los sollozos de la chica de cabello lila provenir de dentro, aquello lo hizo concentrar la mayor parte de su fuerza en su mano derecha y expulsar todo en un golpe certero que envió volando la puerta hasta golpear contra el fondo de la habitación.

Su hombro se resintió de inmediato y él avanzo por la abertura quedándose completamente petrificado ante lo que encontró. La habitación titilaba entre la oscuridad y las luces rojas de emergencia, contra su cama él podía ver a Utsuro sosteniendo las manos de la kunoichi de cabello lila. Las manos de ella estaban atrapadas con fuerza sobre su cabeza y la cabeza estaba vuelta en dirección suya, pero a diferencia de a ella, Utsuro estaba poco interesado en su aparición concentrado en besar el vientre semi desnudo de la chica.

\- Utsuro-Sama!.- Oboro llamo un poco mas fuerte que el tono que empleaba a su maestro.- ¿Que...?

\- ¿...hago?- Utsuro se enderezo y miro a la figura de su alumno parada allí, por fin después de tanto tiempo encontró una herida que agrietar en su primer discípulo, y no hay forma en que deje pasarlo.- No tiene importancia para ti, así que decidí que la quiero para mi. No la devolverás a la tierra, ella se quedara conmigo.

Sachan había detenido su lucha después de escuchar al sujeto amenazar la integridad de Oboro, pero eso no evito que intentara resistirse a sus besos y caricias lascivas. Cuando sintio el golpe metálico y vio la figura de Oboro apenas tenue se sintio aliviada y aterrorizada. Ahora ella escucho a Utsuro decirle aquello al peligris y su pánico se instalo súbitamente en su garganta formando un nudo que no le permitía tragar. El calor que desprende su cuerpo, la energía que emana de cada uno de los tres en aquella habitación parece comenzar a sofocarla.

\- ¿Que importancia tiene ella para sus planes?.- Oboro pregunto notando que Utsuro bajo sus ojos a los de ella. El peligris rogaba que ella no siguiera mirándolo, si se pone en evidencia lo que sucede entre ellos, Utsuro los tendrá exactamente donde quiere.

Pero Oboro aprendió hace tiempo que el karma es como una serpiente que está esperando el momento justo de morder. Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en él, y se evidencio con claridad que ella estaba esperando que la ayude.

\- La tendré esta noche, y luego dejare su cuerpo en los calabozos, para los nuevos discípulos. Imagino que sera una distracción interesante para esos pobres diablos condenados a morir al frente de la formación.- Utsuro afirmo levantándose de la cama, él sonrió cuando noto que ella temblaba incapaz de mirarlo.- Llévala a mi habitación y átala allí. Tengo un par de asuntos con el Tendoushuu, necesitare que vigiles que ella no intente escapar.

Utsuro no espero a una respuesta y camino caprichosamente en medio de la habitación, cuando paso al lado de su primer discípulo pudo ver dibujado emociones enmascaradas en su habitual expresión, él estaba a punto de romperse, solo necesita empujar un poco mas.

Las luces siguieron parpadeando mientras Oboro se quedo de pie aun mirando a la chica en la cama. Él que siempre dijo que no podría alcanzar los cielos, sabe que está condenado al infierno, pero no puede arrastrarla con él.

* * *

Utsuro se vistió para su reunión con los ancianos semi muertos que formaban parte del Tendoushuu, no es necesario esperar mucho mas, pronto todos los planetas tendrán su intervención y con ello pronto terminara con toda la vida en el universo, la propia suya incluida.

\- Utsuro-sama.- La voz joven de uno de los asesinos llamo ingresando a su habitación.- Una nave de transporte no autorizada acaba de despegar tomando el trayecto a la tierra según las coordenadas de la computadora central.

Utsuro sonrió dejando ver una linea orgullosa en sus labios.

\- Usen el sistema de detonación de la nave, y háganla volar en pedazos.- Utsuro dijo ajustando las hombreras de su capa.

\- pero, señor...- El asesino levanto una pantalla donde se divisaba a Oboro corriendo por los pasillos mientras jalaba a la kunoichi de una mano, ella se veía cansada y su cuerpo parecía no responder bien al esfuerzo físico.- Hace minutos la cámaras grabaron esto, Oboro-sama está...

\- Creo que fui claro. Detonen la nave, ahora mismo!- Utsuro dijo con la voz dominante y sombría que lo caracterizaba.

El hombre bajo la pantalla y tecleo digitalmente un código. Giro la pantalla a Utsuro, un botón rojo con la palabra "activar" brillaba. Utsuro sonrió y estiro la mano apretando aquel brillante botón rojo. La nave vibro violentamente y se estremeció, las luces rojas de emergencia sonaron señalando que acababan de sufrir un daño severo.

\- Oh!, no esperaba que fueras tan listo Oboro.- Utsuro sonrió complacido y retiro la mano de la pantalla.

"La nave ha recibido daño severo, por favor diríjanse a sus estaciones para abandonar la nave en caso de que la alerta pase a nivel rojo". Una voz mecánica advirtió a todo el personal.

\- reparen la nave de inmediato.- Utsuro ordeno al asesino, quien asintió marchándose a la cabina de mando.

Utsuro movió su cabeza lentamente mientras sonreía, así que su pequeño discípulo ha decidido rebelarse después de este tiempo. Él tendrá que enseñarle una lección valiosa, la muerte es demasiado buena para él.

* * *

Sachan miro a las manos ensangrentadas de Oboro, varios hematomas brillaban allí. Después que aquel sujeto se marchara de la habitación, el peligris llego donde ella acomodando su hombro y su pierna, ella los sentía dormidos aun, pero él le dijo que guardara silencio y que lo siguiera.

Ella lo hizo, y fue como una montaña rusa del peligro y la muerte. Ella pensó que había visto la muerte de todos los modos posibles, pero el regadero de cadáveres que él dejo tras ellos fue bastante impresionante.

Él arranco una especie de caja una vez que llegaron a una pequeña nave y le dijo que no se moviera. Ella lo había esperado escuchando el enfrentamiento cercano y supo que era él nuevamente, tratando de sacarla con vida de aquella nave. ¿Es ella importante para él?.

Ahora Sachan dirigió su mirada al espacio mientras se da cuenta que él no ha hablado mas que lo necesario. Le ordeno sentarse allí y abrocharse un cinturón. Es una nave pequeña con espacio suficiente para cargar suministros.

\- Gracias.- Sachan dijo con una sonrisa débil, sabiendo que él acababa de ganarse en contra a Naraku.

Oboro no contesto nada, los ojos negros fijos estaban en la trayectoria. A juzgar por el tiempo que ha pasado, probablemente Naraku detono la bomba que tenia esta nave hace tiempo, por suerte él dejo aquel pequeño paquete en uno de los accesos de ventilación, lo que les daba un día de ventaja. Lo malo es que las coordenadas finales quedarían exactamente en la computadora central de la nave de Naraku. Él tendría que pensar seriamente como despistarlos antes de que los atrapen.

Los ojos negros cansados miraron a Sachan, ella permaneció con la cabeza baja. ¿Ella se siente bien?.

\- Perdona...- Ella lloriqueo.- Si no te hubiera buscado, no tendrías ahora estos problemas.

Oboro suspiro silenciosamente y ajusto el rumbo de la nave enderezándose mientras observaba al vació que los rodeaba, un vació que no se llenaba mas que con estrellas y rocas.

\- Fue mi elección.- Oboro dijo.- Yo elegí... que vivieras libre.

Sachan levanto sus ojos llorosos y observo la expresión solemne de Oboro mirando al frente.

\- No malgastes esta oportunidad, porque no volveré a salvarte.- el peligris afirmo sin mirarla.

No puede darles falsas esperanzas, Utsuro va a encontrarlo mas temprano que tarde y va a hacerlo sufrir. Él solo tiene que asegurarse de dejarla lejos de las manos de Utsuro.

* * *

**¿Habéis visto que hermosa la imagen de esta historia? Conseguí que Sarahiart49 me hiciera este hermoso dibujo de esta ship improbable de Oboro y Ayame. Mil Gracias.**

**MJ Keehl y Xion-chan 14 muchísimas gracias por sus reviews preciosos :3, me animan mucho. Perdón la tardanza pero han sido semanas complicadas. Este capitulo es para ustedes.**

**Espero que estén bien ustedes y los suyos. Muchos abrazos.**


End file.
